yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Archfiends OTK
Winged Kuriboh LV10 Version On the opponent's turn, activate a trap monster then play Nightmare Archfiends to summon three Nightmare Archfiend tokens, you should do this on your opponents turn after you have everything set up. Then play The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to bring out Winged Kuriboh(this is easier than trying to get Winged Kuriboh out on its own). Then play Transcendent Wings to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10, along with hand cost. Finally, activate its effect to destroy all the tokens and inflict 6000 points of damage, and an aditional 2400 damage due to Nightmare Archfiends effect. But, this deck has some weaknesses. It can be countered by cards like Doppelganger, Spell of Pain, Barrel Behind the Door, Black Horn of Heaven, Hanewata or more favorably Prime Material Dragon, which stops Winged Kuriboh LV10 effect to destroy their monsters. To deal with this you could use something like A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit, and other cards that stop traps. If you're gonna make this deck you should include cards like Magical Mallet, and Reload, to get the cards you need faster. All of the spell cards are Quick-Play Spell Cards so this whole strategy works during your opponents Battle Phase. Required Cards: * Nightmare Archfiends * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh (recommended) * Winged Kuriboh * Transcendent Wings * Winged Kuriboh LV10 Battle Mania Version Otherwise there is a way to perform an OTK with Battle Mania and force those three tokens to attack Exploder Dragonwing, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, or Evil Hero Inferno Wing and inflict over 8000 damage (8400 damage if you use Dragonwing, 8700 damage if you use Wingman or Inferno Wing.) Basically you just need 4000 ATK monster on the field ideally Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate or Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare can be combined with An Unfortunate Report, Nightmare Archfiends and Battle Mania and inflict 12000 damage. Remove Brainwashing Version The cards needed for this are: * Remove Brainwashing * Token Stampede * Lightning Vortex * Jinzo Activate Nightmare Archfiends with Remove Brainwashing and Token Stampede on the field. The Nightmare Archfiend Tokens will come back under your control due to the effect of Remove Brainwashing. With Token Stampede, the ATK points on all 3 Tokens become 3000. Use Lightning Vortex and Jinzo to clear the opponents field of monsters and to make sure they can't negate your attack with trap cards. All 3 Nightmare Archfiend Tokens direct attack for 9000 damage. But if you use Jinzo it'll negate your own Remove Brainwashing and Token Stampede. This can be fixed by either using MSTs (instead of Jinzo) to clear the opponent's back row or substituting Remove Brainwashing with Owner's Seal. The Token Stampede will still be negated but with Jinzo the total ATK is 8400. Without Jinzo, the Token Stampede is live and the total ATK is 9000 so either of these can be an OTK. Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu Version This is the most potent and common strategy when using an Aslla piscu-oriented Deck, and also the easiest of the OTK variants to perform, only requiring that your opponent has a monster on the field beforehand. The cards needed for this OTK are as follows: * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Nightmare Archfiends * At least 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field First, use Mausoleum of the Emperor to fulfill the requirements for keeping Aslla piscu on the field. Then, pay 2000 life points to summon Aslla piscu and attack directly for 2500. Set Nightmare Archfiends if it has not already been Set, and end your turn. On the opponent's turn, activate Nightmare Archfiends, tributing Aslla piscu. This will trigger its effect, destroying all of the tokens as well as the opponent's monster(s). 2500 + 800x3 (Nightmare Archfiend Tokens) + 800x4 (Aslla piscu's effect) = 8100. Destiny End Dragoon Version You can easily Fusion Summon this card by using "Chain Material" and "Fusion Gate", then use his effect to destroy a monster and inflict damage. During the End Phase, he is destroyed by the effect of "Chain Material", but you can revive him in your next Standby Phase using his own effect. This works especially well when combined with "Fusion Gate", which lets you summon up to three in one turn. The cards needed for this are: * Nightmare Archfiends * Destiny End Dragoon * Chain Material * Fusion Gate * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Dogma In addition to the above, combo with "Nightmare Archfiends". Destroy three tokens for 2000 damage each, 6000 total and each token's effect will give the player a total of 2400 extra effect damage by being destroyed. The total damage will be equal to 8400 damage effectively winning the duel with an OTK. Category:Deck Type